User blog:Rahkshimaster999/Triangle Attack! Yuzu and the Pegasus Sisters!
So I decided I want to start putting up some decklist ideas for people who want to play FEØ(Cipher). Basically, I'll put up the decklist for said deck I've made, and then a decklist that is how I would build the deck if I wasn't so poor. I was going to begin with Donnel because he's super fun and relatively cheap - which is especially important because right now Cipher is Japan-exclusive so you have to import the cards - but I asked some friends to make their own Donnel lists so I could compare them with mine and see what works best, and I haven't got back to them about that so instead I'm going to give you a list for a Yuzu Deck because someone mentioned on my Talk Page that my Uses section on Shade kind of slammed her for being mostly a fanservice character, and I'd like to prove that I can look at the Cipher-exclusive characters from both a positive and negative viewpoint, but I haven't really looked into Shade or Emma builds, and I'm waiting for Series 7 before I make myself a Lando deck, which leaves Yuzu. It's also possible that S7 will have some Yuzu cards and this post will be obsolete in two weeks, but whatever. First, I'll explain what Yuzu does. Yuzu has four cards at time of writing: A White Cost 1, a Black Cost 3/2, and two Red Cost 3/2s. My build is Red, so I won't cover the Black one right now. You'll need her White card if you're trying to run my personal build because I use her as my Main Character, so there'll need to be at least one of her Cost 1 so it can be on the Field at the very start. You can ignore the other three if you want, I only run one extra and that's just so I can have another Crit. Her Red 3/2 Sniper isn't super great, I mostly have it because I feel that more Crits is always a good idea and she'll give you a tiny bit more of a chance if you can't draw the good one, the artwork of which is pictured to the left(hopefully). For those of you who don't know about this game, you can find an explanation for the Card Terminology, Rules, and Turn Structure on my Blog Post Page. If you've already read the stuff there or are familiar with the game, what I'd say you need to remember is that this is an Archanean or Red Deck, and as such it tries to make good use of low-Cost Units. RoyBoy's Decklist: Yuzu: B04-049HN x4, B04-050HN x4, B03-075N x2 Catria: B01-040R x2, B04-027N x2, B01-041N x4 Palla: B04-026N x1, B01-039N x4 Est: B04-028N x1, B01-043N x4 Gordin: B01-013HN x4, B01-014N x4 Marth: B01-002N x3, B04-019HN x4 Elice: B01-048HN x4 Maria: B01-032HN x1, B01-033N x2 Caeda: B01-005N x1 Total: 51 Cards How it works This Deck is fairly basic - you get Yuzu to her Hero 3/2, hit 100 ATK as much as you can during battle, get the three Pegasus Sisters out with Gordin and Marth as backup support, get Catria to her 3/2 and Triangle Attack to finish them. Now for the in-detail explanation. Yuzu's Hero 3/2 gives her an additional 10 ATK whenever she is Supported in battle by a Unit with a Lance, Axe, or Sword Affinity. I don't think it stacks for Units with two of the Affinities, if there even are any like that, but I might be wrong. All Flier Units I use have a 30 Support Value and the Lance Affinity, meaning they give Yuzu +40 in battle as long as she's in her Hero incarnation - her Sniper form only gets 30. Her other effect is that she can move an Ally Unit when she defeats an enemy in battle while being supported by a Flier or Rider Unit, which, guess what, your three Pegasus Sisters supply, giving her decent movement support, which is why I'm only using one Caeda, as the Caeda I'm using can Tap to move an Ally Unit, but is rather unnecessary when Yuzu just freely moves a Unit upon beating someone, not to mention the fact that all three Sisters have the Flier Emblem on their Cost 1 cards that lets you move an Ally Unit besides the attacking one. Basically, Caeda is just there because I really like to have a Rescue Unit in my deck whenever possible, especially if I can't seem to draw that Hero Yuzu. Gordin is there as a backup because I like Archers in my decks, plus he's pretty cheap, especially as he also comes in Marth's Starter Deck, and this is supposed to be a budget deck, plus Archers have a 20 Support Value with the Attack Emblem, which gives an additional 20 ATK if you're the one attacking, bringing Yuzu once again to 100. This Emblem is only on Gordin's Cost 1, but flipping the Cost 3/2 for an ATK of 80 isn't super bad I guess...at least not early on. You get into the endgame and 80 starts looking really weaksauce, though. Also, Gordin's Cost 3/2 is a good anti-Flier card because it moves an enemy Flier Unit every time you Deploy a Cost 2 or lower Unit, which happens a lot. The three Pegasus Knight Sisters are really the deck's main engine, but unfortunately I'm trying to play three TCGs at the same time right now and save for a Mission on top of that, so my list is definitely subpar, even for a budget deck. I didn't order any of this online, instead opting to trade with my fellow Cipher players, and the only 3/2 Pegasus Sister they had extras of was Catria, so she's the main endgame attacker in this build. Basically, all three of them have the Formation Skill Triangle Attack, which you activate when you attack with one of them by Tapping the other two, and the attacking Sister gets an extra 50 ATK and can't be Evaded. So Catria gets to attack for 100 plus whatever I flip for my Support, ending with at least 110 assuming I don't Self-Support, and my opponent can't Critical Evade, which is great when my opponent has one or no Orbs left and is looking to start Evading to stay alive long enough to take me down. Catria can hit as high as 140 if I either flip the Cost 1 Gordin, or if I flip either Palla or Est, as all three Sisters gain an extra 10 ATK when supported by another Sister. This equals good, as the highest I've seen a card get defensively is maybe 130-ish counting Supports, though there's probably a combo out there that can get higher, which I prepped for by playing an extra Cost 2 Catria, running 2-2-4 for my Catrias instead of 2-1-4 like I probably would for the other two. The rest of the cards are pretty basic. Maria is there as my Healer because I think every deck needs to run at least one healer and she's decently cost-effective, with a two-card Heal for 3 Bonds in a deck that doesn't really spend Bonds a lot. Elice is there because she has a once-per-game Skill that allows me to re-Deploy a Cost 2 or lower Unit from the Retreat and she gives Marth an extra 10 ATK. Marth is there to be a low-cost beatstick, as he gains 10 ATK while you have at least two other Red Units on the Field, which can include Yuzu if you've Class-Changed her, and that brings him to 70 ATK if you have Elice, so you can get two heavy hitters easy with only three Units Deployed. The Cost 1 Marth I use also has the Emblem of Destiny, meaning that when I flip him as Support while I'm attacking, I get to draw one card and then place one card from my hand on top of my deck, allowing me to prepare against Self-Supports, and he also has a Skill where I Tap him to look at one of my Orbs, which is almost always useful. Palla and Est are mostly there to let Catria go all out, but ideally I'd run their Cost 3/2s so I can Triangle Attack easier. Now for the changes I'd make to the Decklist I have if I had the money for the cards. RoyBoy Recommends: Yuzu: B04-049HN x4, B04-050HN x4, B03-075N x2 Catria: B01-040R x4, B04-027N x2, B01-041N x4 Palla: B01-038R x4, B04-026N x2, B01-039N x4 Est: B01-042R x4, B04-028N x2, B01-043N x4 Minerva: B04-036SR x1, B01-030R x2, B01-031N x2 Maria: B01-032HN x2, B01-033N x3 Total: 50 Cards So here's what I'd like to have if I had more money. As you can see, about two thirds of the deck is composed of Normal and High Normal cards, roughly equivalent to Commons and Uncommons in the Pokemon TCG. The only Rare cards you'll definitely need are the 3/2 versions of the three Pegasus Sisters. Minerva is really the only expensive character in the deck, as noted by her Super Rare card in the list. Her Promoted cards are a 4/3 and a 5/4, making her a little more costly to Deploy, but still fairly easy to get out as you only have six characters total in your whole deck. Minerva's 4/3 gains an extra 10 ATK for every Flier Unit you control, meaning she hits 80 with all three Sisters Deployed, which means she'll routinely top 100 thanks to your smallest Support Value being Yuzu's 10, which will only come up every now and then, and 100+ is nothing to laugh at, but it also takes care of a serious issue for Flier decks as it has a second Skill that prevents enemy Archer Units from activating their Bow Bonus(usually called either "Clearing The Skies" or "Wingbane") when attacking your Flier Units. Her 5/4 is the deck's lone Super Rare, and as such ought to be the first card to go should you find that you're over your budget. This card gains 20 ATK while you have two other Flier Units, meaning you only need two of the Sisters to get her to 80, and it also has an excellent Rally Skill that will increase the attack of all your Flier Units by 30, meaning that if you have all three Sisters and Minerva out, you'll have three 80 ATK Units that can instead have one hit for 110 pre-Support with an unavoidable strike on top of a naturally 110 ATK pre-Support Unit, not to mention that Yuzu should hit 100 as long as she doesn't flip a Self-Support or Maria, who is just there to make sure you have a Healer to pick up those needed cards off the Retreat. I dropped Marth because I feel Minerva is a better support for the deck as it has such a big Flier Unit focus, and Elice goes because she's mostly just there to boost Marth's ATK that extra 10. If I had to pick one of the old set to keep instead of Minerva, I'd run Gordin as a 2-3 Promotion Chain with 2 of his 3/2 and 3 of his Cost 1, but that's really just preference because I love Archer Units - you could just as easily use other versions of Caeda, who's still pretty cheap, or use some Marths. Anyways, that's it for my Yuzu Decklist. I'll hopefully be able to put up a list for either Donnel or Shade very soon, but don't keep your hopes up for a really good Shade deck because my honest opinion is she's currently trash. Let me know what you think of my list in the comments, give me your thoughts on why Yuzu should or shouldn't be considered good and such, or just spew out whatever you need to get off your brain as long as you keep your language clean. I don't have the general internet prices for each of the cards involved, but generally the Normal and High Normal cards will be like 25 to 50 cents each, so those should all be ordered together to save on shipping. The site I like has each of the Pegasus Sisters' 3/2 cards at about $6, and I believe he ups his prices just a bit so he can make money on the deal so they should be pretty cheap. Minerva's 4/3 will run about the same as the Sisters, while her SR shouldn't be over $15, meaning the deck will be expensive, but unfortunately most TCGs are, especially if you want to win tournaments. If you want to wait and see if the game goes international, that's cool, but I can't guarantee that it won't and the cards will just get more expensive and then it will get harder to play, but hey, it's up to you guys. I think that's it! SANKYU Category:Blog posts